A variety of vehicle safety devices have been developed and used in a vehicle in consideration with user convenience and safety.
For example, a vehicle safety device may include a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) to maintain a vehicle within a driving lane by assisting a handle operation of a driver when the vehicle travels on a road. In addition, a smart cruise control (SCC) maintains a certain distance between driving vehicles, an electronic stability control (ESC) maintains a vehicle position to be stable, and a navigation system guides a route to a destination and provides information related to the route to the destination that is selected by a driver.
To implement the above mentioned vehicle safety devices, a vehicle needs information related to a road boundary. However, it is difficult to precisely detect the road boundary since an obstacle such as another vehicle may be present in front of the vehicle.